Wolf Grimm
by Elena Forest
Summary: What will happen when Daphne pickes up a transportation object in the Hall of Wonders, that takes her and Sabrina to Farfang Castle? What will happen when an evil fairy turns Sabrina and Daphne into dogs? Can Freddy and Batty help? On hold temporarily.


**Okay, I'm a sucker for a good crossover between two really good books. If you haven't read 100% Wolf by Jayne Lyons, GO READ IT!!! The Sisters Grimm is really good, too. I suggest you read both.**

**I have the main plot for this down. Any suggestions, just review or pm! I'm open!**

**Now! Chapter one!!!**

"Ow, Daphne! Waddid 'ya do?"

"I don't know!" The second voice sounded very stressed. "I just picked it up!"

Freddy Lupin, the werewolf, was now more interested. He'd been in his room playing on his *new* Ultra Thousand Taser DS-Boy, (his old one had been broken by the Pukesome Twosome, but thankfully, Freddy didn't have to worry about them anymore.) when he'd heard a very loud thumb from the base of his tower bedroom and two very loud, OW!!'s. It, at first, hadn't interested him.

"Well, Daphne, you don't go around picking up random objects! Especially ones that are magical! Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know," The second voice huffed. "And geez! It looked harmless enough!"

"Whatever. Let's just get home."

Now Freddy was _really_ interested. He stuck his shaggy head out of the window, looking down.

_Maybe it's aliens! Or, what if, some one fell through a wormhole! Or if a ghost opened up a portal! Maybe they're from the future…or past! Or…_

Freddy's thoughts trailed off when he saw, not aliens, nor futurist people, but two regular girls.

"Bloody green vomit!" Freddy exclaimed. "How'd you get there?"

The blond one just stared at him but the one with brown hair eye's lit up. "Bloody green vomit? I like it! Cool!" She grinned. She looked around Freddy's age, if not a little younger. The blond girl was older-looking.

"Daphne," The blond one said. "Where'd that thingy go?"

Daphne turned to the blond girl. "I don't know. Suppose it stayed behind when it transported us here? And for you information, I did not know it was a magical item!" She put her fists on her hips, and stuck out her lower lip, pouting.

The blond girl sighed. "We were in the _Hall of Wonders, _of course it was magical!" She face palmed. "And how the heck are you going to get back to Ferry Port Landing now?"

Freddy pulled his head back inside his room. Apparently two girls had been transported by a magical object onto his lawn (well, it was kind of a lawn, anyways…) from a place called Ferry Port Landing. He had to tell Flasheart! He was Grand Growler, after all. But how was Freddy going to get to him so quick that the people wouldn't get away?

"Yipes!" He exclaimed when it came to him. "The Slide of Doom!"

Freddy ran to his closet and pulled out the giant metal tray. He set it at the top of the stair case leading out of his room, and sat down on it. Grasping the handles, he pushed off.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Freddy yelled. He saw Flasheart up ahead, right in his path! "Look out, dad!" Freddy hollered, but it was too late. Flasheart ended up on the gray tray beside his son.

"Left, Freddy!" He yelled, trying to turn the tray at the same time. "Out the door!" They'd been about to smash into the wall. Freddy and his dad somehow managed to steer out the door before becoming a stain on the wall, however.

"Dad! Don't let us-!" Freddy was cut off by a loud sploosh. "-fall into the fountain…" He finished his sentence. "Never mind!"

"Too late!" Flasheart laughed. Freddy joined him, but then remembered the strangers who had appeared.

"Dad, there were these two strangers on the lawn, right under my window, come on," He grabbed his dad's hand and began to tug on it, "and that's why I was coming down…" He said, dropping his dad's hand and flailing his arms, looking very much like a crazed chicken indeed.

"Calm down," He father chuckled as he helped him out of the fountain. "And explain to me clearly."

Freddy blew a big breath out of his mouth, making his messy, wet, raven hair flop into his eyes. "Okay." He said. "I was playing on my DS-Boy when I heard a really loud thump! And then there were voices, girl voices. One was calling the other Daphne and was telling her not to pick up random magical objects and then I looked out of the window, and there were two girls, and one was blond, maybe a little older then me, and the other had brown hair in braids and she was the one called Daphne and—"

Freddy paused and drew in a big breath. He'd unconsciously been gaining speed while talking.

"—and I exclaimed, 'bloody green vomit' and she was all, like, cool, and then they started looking for something and I think that they came from a place called the Ball of Blunders, no it was the Hall of Thunders, no actually, I think it was Fairy Sort Fanding—"

Flasheart chuckled, and then cut off his son's urgent chatter. "Let's just go and investigate."

"Yea!"

And with that, father and son took off across the large yard.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was getting very upset with her younger sister. She was stomping in small circles, beside Daphne, who was gazing at the castle.

"You don't suppose that a princess lives in that castle?" She asked, eyes wide. "And maybe that boy we saw was her little brother!" She gasped. "You don't think that they're Everafters, do you?" She gazed at Sabrina, excited.

"No, I don't think they're Everafters. We aren't in Ferry Port Landing anymore."

"Well, there were Everafters in New York, right?"

Sabrina groaned, and stopped stomping. "Don't remind me," she moaned. "I don't think we're even in America anymore!"

"There they are, dad!"

Sabrina and Daphne froze, recognizing the voice. It was the boy from the tower.

He came running towards them, followed by an older man. Both were dripping wet.

"How'd you get here?" The older panted. "Who _are_ you?"

Ignoring the first question, Sabrina answered the second one. "I'm Sabrina and this is Daphne. We're sisters."

"We're also fairy tale de-!"

Daphne was cut off when Sabrina covered her mouth with her hand. "And who're you?" She asked the guys.

"I'm Freddy Lupin, and this is my dad, Flasheart!"

"So you live in the castle?"

"Yup!"

Daphne's eyes grew big. "Is there a princess in your castle?"

Freddy nodded and Flasheart chuckled. Daphne's eyes got a round and big as dinner plates.

Suddley, there was barking from behind the girls. Daphne and Sabrina turned to see a small dog running towards them.

"That's our princess, Batty!" Freddy announced. "But don't call her princess. That was a joke."

Batty pulled to a stop, just short of the girls, growling fiercely.

"Batty, it's okay. They aren't gonna hurt us." Freddy said.

The dog stopped growling and looked up at Freddy. Then she yapped twice.

"No, I don't think they have any food," Freddy responded.

Batty barked again.

"Do you have any sausages?" Freddy asked the girls, who shook their heads no. "Sorry Batty." Freddy said, turning once again to the dog. "You can go to the kitchen, though. I left out some turkey for you."

She yapped again.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "At least you don't have to worry about getting shot by a crazy werewolf hunter because you were stealing the sausages." He chuckled. "But that was fun."

Batty growled a yipped again, then ran off in the direction she'd come from.

By this time, Daphne's eyes were as big as the full moon. "You can talk to dogs?" She asked in awe.

Freddy grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"So how'd you get here?" Flasheart asked.

"We were transported here by a magical…thing," Sabrina said. She couldn't think of how to describe it other then, 'thing'. "Where is here, anyways?" She asked. How far from home were they?

"This is the Farfang Castle in he town of Milford, England," Flasheart answered proudly.

Sabrina's jaw dropped. "_ENGLAND_?" she repeated, and Freddy and his father nodded.

"Daphne, we're not in America any more…"

**Ahaha! I just had to put that in there. Anyway, I know Freddy and Batty are not supposed to be able to understand one another, but just for the story's sake, the can. Maybe, if some one can think of something, an event will have happened so that they can understand each other no matter what. If you have an idea for that, review.**

**I apologize for any mistakes, spelling errors and false facts.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lurvies,**

**Elena**


End file.
